


Say you love me

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: Since Beck and Jade have become a couple, they tell each other that they love each other. Beck does it all the time, until Jade calls him out for it and they strike a deal. (explanation for Jade "having to ask" Beck for his I Love You’s)





	Say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> Yes, like many others probably did before me, I also want to try giving an explanation for why Jade says to Beck every now and then that he should tell her that he loves her and why he then asks for a please. Like... I want to try showing the beginnings of that to show how they got to where we met them in the show. I didn’t get the idea for this story because I thought about that. I just imagined them kissing in front of the movie theater first and thought about where to go with that. ;P And then I got the idea for this explanation.  
> Now, please, enjoy this one shot!

They are kissing. They kiss a lot and they both love it.  
Jade is the best kisser Beck has ever had – and he has an inkling that he is the best for Jade, which worked out rather well.  
He enjoys kissing her, holding her, telling her he loves her. Because yes, he does love her. She is the first girl with which he has ever fallen in love, the first person next to his immediate family whom he truly loves.  
Just now, they are standing in a corner of the movie theater. They have just come out of an R rated movie they sneaked into and, after checking the time, have decided that there is still time to make out before they both have to get home. And not too many people pass by this corner, so...  
“I love you,” Beck just now says again, before they share another kiss.  
But Jade breaks apart from him relatively quickly this time, just to say: “You say that too often.”  
Jade has this habit to often speak in a kind of harsh tone – Beck knows the small nuances by now, understands them, just gets what she means harshly and what she means nicely.  
She doesn’t mean this harshly, somehow, even though her tone says so. She does mean it, she thinks he says it too often, but it’s not like she... reprimands him for it or something.  
It’s true that he has said it quite a lot, since he has started. In general. They are a couple for two months now, have started dating half a year ago. After their long time dating, they told each other they loved each other right when they got together. And since then, Beck has told Jade every single time they have met, as soon as they have seen each other and when they said goodbye again and of course every now and then in between. She doesn’t say it as often, which doesn’t bother him. He just feels like he needs to say it so much, because he’s just so overcome by that emotion that he needs to let it our every chance he has.  
Therefore, he claims: “I think I don’t say it often enough.”  
They kiss again, before Jade says: “You know, it looses its meaning, every time you say it.”  
Oh. Does she really think so? Does she feel like it looses its meaning?  
“I could say it every minute of every day and still mean it every time,” he says, because yes, he may say it to relieve a little of that feeling, to not explode, but the amount of him saying those words doesn’t change anything about the feelings themselves.  
“Don’t,” Jade warns, a little bit amused though. They kiss again, then she says, now more gentle and possibly more truthful because of it: “When you say it so often, you’ll get used to saying it and one day you will say it, not because you mean it, but because you are used to it.”  
He furrows his eyebrows. “That won’t happen.”  
Jade rolls her eyes. “I’ve seen it happen multiple times with my mother’s boyfriends.”  
Beck doesn’t know all that much about Jade’s family – though way more than anybody else except her family itself. Jade isn’t one to talk much about her family, but she has already opened up a lot to Beck. And he already does know that Jade has seen a lot of boyfriends of her mother come and go; and that they all have been idiots.  
Beck also can generally imagine a lot of people saying I Love You out of habit over time. But... “I’m not like them.”  
Jade shrugs. “Just... Don’t make it such a habit to say it every time you... kiss me or see me or whatever.”  
“But I do love you and like to say so,” he honestly says. Though he guesses he can cut back a little. It wouldn’t actually hurt him and he also doesn’t want her to be annoyed by those words some day.  
“God, Beck,” she says, rolling her eyes again, but still not looking really annoyed. Instead a little playful. “I forbid you to tell me more than once a day.”  
Okay, they are bargaining about this now? He can’t help but be amused. Though once a day definitely isn’t enough, considering he sees her every break in school, some classes as well, almost every evening after school and most weekends as well. They spend almost all their time together. And only saying I Love You once during a whole day around her?  
“Once a day? That’s nothing. How about... ten times?” he suggests with a grin.  
She kisses him, before she decides: “Two and that’s it.”  
He pretends to consider, then he says: “We’ll test it out. But we’ll have to talk about this again if it’s not enough for me.” Which it most certainly won’t be. Except if they’ll barely spend time alone from now on – he usually isn’t so all over those words when other people are around. It isn’t just her who is private.  
They kiss again. Only after that, he says: “Maybe, you also start missing me saying it.”  
She smirks. “Don’t count on it.” As if she doesn’t care about those words. Though there is definitely something lighting up inside of her every time he says it. Which is another reason why he says it so often. Though to be honest... Maybe, that change in her eyes isn’t as strong anymore whenever he says it several times during a make out session. Maybe, the words don’t loose their meaning but their impact over time. Maybe, it will be worth it to hold them back and make Jade feel even better with it the two times he will say it per day.  
For now, they resume their kissing.

 

He also kisses her from then on, when he feels like telling her he loves her, which somehow works quite well.  
But it’s a week later that they have shortly bickered on their way back from the restaurant they have eaten at (an actual restaurant, not just some fast food place, which was quite nice).  
Now, they make up by making out in front of her front door. He wants to go home next, so this is their good-bye for the day. Naturally, he would like to tell her he loves her as a good-bye. He planned on always saying it first and last thing to her each day. That hasn’t really worked, as he has often been overcome by his feelings before the end of the day and just told her there and then. Sometimes, he also managed to slip in more than two I Love You’s – though he doesn’t know if noticed or not by Jade.  
Today, he just said it twice until now, the second time only just now during dinner, but he’s pretty sure he will say it a third time, either still during this make out session or otherwise after it, right before he’ll leave. He needs to say it, especially after they just now bickered.  
But it’s Jade who suddenly demands, right between two kisses, probably because of their bickering: “Say you love me.”  
Okay, so here’s the proof that she actually loves to hear him say it, that she sometimes needs him to say it, just like he needs to say it himself. And of course he could just do as asked, especially as he wanted to say it before leaving anyway, but first, he has to tease her about it, after she claimed she wouldn’t ever miss him saying those words: “I’m pretty sure I used up both my allowed ones.”  
Jade smirks. “You also are allowed if I tell you to say it.”  
Of course, he is. He’s actually amused by that and... why not? Why shouldn’t they do it like that? He doesn’t have a problem with it.  
But teasing her is always great fun, especially because she lets him do it. “I’m not sure that works. How about you tell me first and I then respond?”  
She doesn’t tell him that she loves him very often. But it’s also not like he definitely needs her to say it so often. She shows him in other ways that she indeed loves him. By her reaction to him saying it, by taking his hand, by letting him tease her, by always allowing and even wanting him close. And the rare times she tells him that she loves him verbally, it means the world to him, she always says it so intently.  
But to get her to say those words, just to hear them back from him? Yeah, that sounds like fun. At least this once.  
Jade acts annoyed though. “No. Just tell me you love me.”  
She isn’t really annoyed, Beck knows. Also more amused.  
“Nope,” he therefore is able to promptly say. “Not happening.”  
Okay, Jade does look at him disgruntled now, almost pouting. She definitely won’t say those words, she uses so rarely, just because he wants her to now. She even crosses her arms in front of her chest – though not taking a step back from him or alike. He has still both his hands on her hip.  
“Come on,” he now says, when she just looks at him like that. “Just say it first.” But her eyes tell him that she won’t, not if he pushes her to it like this. Well, and he has another idea: “Or at least say ‘please’.”  
Jade furrows her brows: “What?”  
He grins, as he explains that thought: “You asking me to tell you with a ‘please’? That’s as good as you saying that you love me.” Her wanting to hear those words from him are already as good as her telling herself. Because if she wants to hear it from him, she obviously loves him. But then even asking with a ‘please’, though she barely ever uses that word, but instead just demands things? That would definitely show him how much she really wants him to tell her that he loves her, how much she therefore loves him, because she wants to hear those words.  
Jade seems to consider for a moment, then she uncrosses her arms with an eyeroll. “Fine. Then... please, say you love me.”  
Okay, Beck has won there. He can’t help but grin even wider as he kisses Jade, who seems to pout even more now that he made her say ‘please’.  
Only when they break apart again, he says, in total earnesty: “I love you, Jade.”  
And that actually makes something in her face slightly light up again, almost unnoticeably, but very beautifully, before she leans forward and kisses him again.

 

They get used to her demanding an I Love You from him. Sometimes, he then just says it, but often he finds himself asking: “What’s the magic word?”  
And without fault, she then says ‘please’ and he loves it. He loves her.  
Rarely, she says those words first to hear them back from him.  
And soon enough, he uses his two I Love You’s up, right when he sees her in the morning, just so she has to ask for them the rest of the day in one way or another. Because it’s fun and she does want to hear it more often than just early in the morning, most of the time.  
The first time, he does that on purpose, she has just come into school and he has come to her, they have kissed in greeting.  
“I love you,” he whispers, kisses her again on her lips, then on her jaw, then in her neck, then back on her lips. “I love you so much, Jade.”  
They kiss another time, but Beck isn’t even close to done, when Jade suddenly pushes him away. He’s confused as she looks at him with narrowed eyes and then suddenly says: “You are an idiot.” She doesn’t really sound angry though.  
But he knows what this is about. She actually realized what he did. She realized that he just now said that he loves her two times and therefore used up the times for today, she allowed him. And that he did it on purposes.  
Now it’s on him to smirk. “I don’t know why.”  
She shakes her head in judgement, but then kisses him again.

 

Of course, it’s just supposed to be fun and... something that’s for them. It’s something special that only they do.  
That doesn’t mean that he insists on only saying those words twice a day if she doesn’t obide by his rules to get it more often or something. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t shower her with affection, verbally and physically, whenever she feels bad.  
There comes a day, where she has visited her father and they have had fought. Apparently, he has told her again that she should get her act together, shouldn’t work so much on her “artsy classes”, but focus on the important things, that she possibly should look for a job for break, just so she learns what it means to have to earn money, that she will never be successful in any form of art and that art isn’t worth anything anyway.  
She rants about it to Beck in his RV. He knows, she rants so angrily, to not be sad about it – and after he listens to her for an hour, she finally breaks. She just breaks together and even cries. Because sometimes, the strained relationship to her father is too much for her. And it even makes her cry, though she never cries out of any other reason.  
He holds her then and of course tells her over and over again that he loves her, that she is brilliant, that she definitely knows what’s important, that her art is worth everything and that he god damn really, really loves her.  
They are lying in his bed after a while, him still holding her, silent by now. She has also calmed down again and he just enjoys to be allowed so close even when she feels bad, to be allowed to be there for her, to be the one person she comes to with things like these. The one person that she lets see her cry. Though of course he would like it much better if she would have no reason at all to cry.  
Only after a while, Jade raises her voice, quietly: “By the way: You used up all your I Love You’s for a year or so.”  
He can’t help but snort. She’s always the best to... ease the tension again, to be right back to normal. “I did, didn’t I? Guess that means you’ll always have to ask me for it for the next year.”  
She smirks. “Yeah, that won’t happen.” And of course he won’t ask that of her, she knows. And yet, right now, after a kiss: “Say you love me.”  
He strokes with his thumb over her cheek and looks her right in the eye as he says, not asking for the ‘please’ in a situation like this: “I love you.”  
A small smile goes over her face and she nuzzles herself even closer, closing her eyes, as she whispers, softly: “I love you, too.”


End file.
